covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Ralph Scopo
Ralph "Little Ralphie" Scopo (1932 - March 1993) was a New York mobster with the Colombo crime family who became a powerful labor racketeer. He was the father of Colombo mobsters Joseph Scopo and Ralph Scopo Jr., and the grandfather of Joseph Scopo Jr. and Ralph Scopo III. Concrete Club As president and business manager of the Cement and Concrete Workers District Council, Scopo controlled three chapters in New York City of the Laborers' International Union of North America. These locals included thousands of laborers who worked on big constructions projects in the New York area. Scopo used his position to extort money from cement contractors in New York in return for big contracts and labor peace. These payments went to four New York Cosa Nostra families in an arrangement called the "Concrete Club" The Concrete Club allocated contracts for high-rise building projects over $2 million in New York City to certain concrete contractors, guaranteeing them profitable winning bids for projects. In return, the contractors gave 2% of their project payments to Scopo, who disbursed them to the Club. "U.S. JURY CONVICTS EIGHT AS MEMBERS OF MOB COMMISSION" By ARNOLD H. LUBASCH New York Times November 20, 1986 Although Scopo was only a low-ranking soldier, his membership in the Concrete Club allowed him more influence than some capos in the Colombo family. Eventually, Scopo became consigliere for the Colombo family. The Cosa Nostra's control over the cement companies was ultimately backed up by violence. In a recorded conversation with contractor James Costigan, Scopo explained how the Concrete Club "protected" contractors: Scopo: If I tell you stories about Contractors that you know, that's supposed to get hurt, that I protected... Costigan: Why would any, they get hurt? Scopo: Well, we...for doin' what their not supposed to be doin'. In another recording in April,1984, Scopo tells an associate that the Gambino crime family had murdered capo Roy DeMeo because they feared DeMeo might become a government witness and testify against them. Racketeering convictions In 1980, the FBI initiated Operation Genus against all five of the New York Cosa Nostra families, an effort that would result in the infamous Mafia Commission trial. As part of this investigation, agents placed a remote listening device in Scopo's car. In February 1985, Scopo and other high-ranking Cosa Nostra leaders were indicted on federal racketeering charges. Scopo was specifically charged with extorting $326,000 from a concrete supplier. As a result of the indictment, Scopo was forced to resign from the District Council. Along with the other defendants, Scopo pleaded not guilty in what would become known as the Mafia Commission Trial."11 PLEAD NOT GUILTY TO RULING ORGANIZED CRIME IN NEW YORK" New York Times July 2, 1985 On November 14, 1985, the trial was interrupted when Scopo complained of chest pains and was transported to a local hospital. However, he was able to return to the trial the next day."THE CITY; Illness Interrupts Racketeering Trial" New York Times November 14, 1985 Prison On November 18, 1986, Scopo was convicted in the Commission Trial of racketeering for carrying out the orders of the Mafia Commission. On January 13, 1987, Scopo received a $240,000 fine and 100 years in prison."JUDGE SENTENCES 8 MAFIA LEADERS TO PRISON TERMS" By ARNOLD H. LUBASCH New York Times January 14, 1987 Two months later, on March 21, 1987, the remaining leadership of the Concrete Workers District Council resigned, to be replaced by a court-appointed trustee."THE REGION; THE GOVERNMENT GOES TO WORK ON 'CORRUPT' UNIONS" By SELWYN RAAB New York Times March 22, 1987 After Scopo's conviction, his son Joseph became the new capo for his father's crew and later family underboss. On July 17, 1987, Scopo was convicted of federal extortion charges in the Colombo Trial (which was separate from the Commission Trial). "2 Convicted of Racketeering In Mafia Construction Case" By ARNOLD H. LUBASCH New York Times July 18, 1987 In March 1993, Ralph Scopo Sr. died of natural causes while serving his sentences in a federal penitentiary."Man Tied to Crime Family Is Shot to Death in Queens" By GEORGE JAMES New York Times October 22, 1993On October 22, 1993, son Joseph Scopo was murdered by loyalists of Colombo boss Carmine Persico. References Further reading *Capeci, Jerry. The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Mafia. Indianapolis: Alpha Books, 2002. ISBN 0-02-864225-2 *Davis, John H. Mafia Dynasty: The Rise and Fall of the Gambino Crime Family. New York: HarperCollins, 1993. ISBN 0-06-016357-7 *Goldstock, Ronald. Corruption and Racketeering in the New York City Construction Industry: Final Report of the New York State Organized Crime Task Force. New York: NYU Press, 1990. ISBN 0-8147-3034-5 *Jacobs, James B., Christopher Panarella and Jay Worthington. Busting the Mob: The United States Vs. Cosa Nostra. New York: NYU Press, 1994. ISBN 0-8147-4230-0 *Jacobs, James B., Coleen Friel and Robert Radick. Gotham Unbound: How New York City Was Liberated from the Grip of Organized Crime. New York: NYU Press, 1999. ISBN 0-8147-4247-5 *Raab, Selwyn. The Five Families: The Rise, Decline & Resurgence of America's Most Powerful Mafia Empire. New York: St. Martins Press, 2005. ISBN 0-312-30094-8 External links *New York Times: Jury Is Told Crime Families Control Concrete Business by Ronald Smothers Category:1932 births Category:1993 deaths Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:Colombo crime family Category:People convicted of racketeering Category:Mobsters who died in prison custody Category:American people who died in prison custody Category:Prisoners who died in United States federal government detention